The Son of Neptune
by SalmonSandwich
Summary: Percy disappeared, leaving Camp Half-Blood worried sick. What trouble has Percy gotten himself into now?  Everyone is waiting for an answer. However, in San-Francisco, Percy faces another challenge...
1. A confusing beginning

**Hey! StroodleMuffin here! Okay, so this is my first fan-fiction so nice comments please! I know, this has been done heaps and heaps of times, but I've been dying to make my own, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**STROODLEMUFFIN: HI!**

**AUSTRALIAN DIVISION OF COPYRIGHT*: Okay, so we just want a few questions answered, OK?**

**STROODLEMUFFIN: Okay…**

**STROODLEMUFFIN: Make it quick! I've got a story to write!**

**AUSTRALIAN DIVISION OF COPYRIGHT: Question 1: Do you own Percy Jackson?**

**STROODLEMUFFIN: Pah, I'm not one of those people who'll steal things from my favourite writer, am I?**

**AUSTRALIAN DIVISION OF COPYRIGHT: Well, no…**

**STROODLEMUFFIN: Get out of here then!**

Chapter 1

PERCY

The first thing that Percy thought as he slowly rose from the world of the unconscious was how someone could fit so many bed springs in such a thin mattress. They were digging into his back as if he was lying on a bed of rocks. With extreme effort, Percy pulled his aching eyelids back, and what he saw surprised him to say the least. He was tucked into sheets that made _scratchy _sound like the understatement of the year. He looked around the room, taking in the scene. He could see old, peeling wallpaper that looked like someone had barfed on it and then left it for dead. He could see the dust particles floating in the air as the sun shone through the window. Outside, he could see the trees swaying slowly from side to side in the morning breeze. The place that he was in looked as if it had been there for a _long_ time. '_Okay, where in Hades am I?' _thought Percy._ 'Hades? Where did that come from?'_ Percy wondered, freaking out. '_And who am I?'_ wondered Percy, looking around the room for any clues. Suddenly, he heard a sound of someone running up some stairs, somewhere outside his room. "Percy! Get up! We're going to be late!" a girl's voice called. _'Okay, so I guess my name is Percy,' _Percy thought, happy that he now knew who he was.

A girl ran into the room. She had red hair, blue eyes and had a lot of freckles on her face. Before Percy could say anything though, this girl started talking so rapidly that Percy could not get everything that she said into his head. He caught a few words – excursion, bus, National Museum of Greek and Roman Mythology and leaving. Not much else. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down." Percy said, hopeful that the girl might stop rambling. "Could you, like, slow down a little bit?"

The girl stopped. She repeated everything she had said, except this time a lot slower. "We are going on an excursion to the National Museum of Greek and Roman Mythology and we sort of have to leave, well, now. In five minutes, to be exact." Percy looked in confusion at the girl. "What?" he asked. "I don't remember - ," He was interrupted when the girl started talking again. "C'mon, Perce! We gotta go!" Nodding reluctantly, he silently got dressed, while the redhead left the dormitory.

**Not much happening in this chapter, so it's short. I promise that I will make longer chapters. But hey, I'm a beginner. R&R! Your reviews will make me happy! I would like to know what you think of it.**

**StroodleMuffin**

***Yes, yes, I'm Australian. Hurrah and all that.**


	2. What? What do you mean?

**HEY! StroodleMuffin here again! I'm sort of feeling guilty about how short that last chapter was. But I assure you, this chapter is much longer!**

**Disclaimer: C'mon guys, why do I have to say it?**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON. THAT IS RICK RIORDAN'S PROPERTY.**

Chapter 2

**PERCY**

The redhead led a startled Percy down an old, dusty, red-bricked hall. As they were running, Percy noticed the scratched paintings on the wall. They had pictures of snake-demon things being slayed by Greek and Roman warriors with swords, which made Percy wonder even more where on Earth he was, and just how old this building was. There were pictures of hellhounds, as Percy remembered from Greek Mythology, enormous dogs that weighed about a ton, give or take a few hundred kilograms. And most of all, a massive picture of the Minotaur, a bull-man thing, being run through with a spear. Why Percy found interest in the paintings, he didn't have the slightest idea. They were just plain creepy.

After a while of running down that old, dusty hall, Percy saw a light ahead. He ran to it, hoping for fresh air. While Percy was running, he did not notice the huge wooden doors. CLANG! Percy collided with the door. He waited for the pain. And waited. And waited. None came. Percy looked behind him. He saw the redheaded girl panting, trying to catch up. "You okay?" she asked Percy. "I heard a loud _clang_ noise and I figured you might be involved."

"Didn't see the door. Ran straight into it. Yeah, but I'm okay." Percy replied.

"Okay, that's good then," she said, "Because you're gonna need all your strength for this excursion."

"Why?"

"Cause Mr. Fern could knock it right out of you." the redhead replied.

"Oh. Did I mention that I can't remember anything?" Percy asked.

"Stop being stupid. I know you're lying." the redhead stated.

"No! Seriously! I don't know who you are, or where we are, or what I am doing here!"

"Okay, Mr. Amnesia, we'll talk about it on the bus."

Percy stumbled out into the cold winter air. As he walked, he could hear his feet crunching on the gravel and when he looked up, he saw a bunch of tall pine trees behind a small, yellow bus. Percy saw a bunch of other kids talking and laughing amongst themselves, in front of the bus. They all looked around about his age... 16? 17? Now that was crazy. Percy didn't even know his own age. So many questions, none answered. Why didn't Percy feel pain when he ran into the door? Where was he? _Who_ was he? Why didn't he have any memory of his past? Did he have a past? So many questions...

Percy's thoughts were interrupted when a tall, brown haired boy almost ran into him. "Whoa, Perce! Didn't see you there!" he shouted in surprise. A moment later, the redhead caught up with him, panting.

"Whoa, Perce. Try running a little slower. I'm not as fast as you!" the redhead said, panting.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, not sure what to say.

"Don't you remember? You got to state level for cross-country!" she replied.

"I don't remember anything. Won't you listen? I woke up this morning without a clue what I was doing here, who I am and who you are!" Percy said, although it came out louder than he meant it to, and people stopped chatting and turned heads.

The redhead laughed. "Percy, you're blushing."

"Am I?" replied a very embarrassed Percy.

"Oh, you should see your face." the brown haired boy muttered.

"Alright, you noobs, let's get this over and done with!" A low, gruff voice bellowed.

Percy turned his head to see a tall man, wearing a dirty jacket, a pair of jeans and a cap that had 'Save the Trees' on it.

"Gods, he's nice," Percy muttered to himself, sarcastically.

"Gods? Percy, what do you mean by gods?" the redhead asked.

"What don't you get about _I don't know_?" Percy asked.

"Dude, if you're able to keep this _I-don't-know-what-in-the-world-you're-talking-about _thing up, there's definitely something going on." The brown haired boy said.

"Yes! The message finally got through to you!" Percy said, half in relief, half in triumph.

Percy, the redhead and the brown haired boy were interrupted by the man talking again.

"Get on the bus! Single file! Be quick about it! You don't want me to bring out my baseball bat, do you?"

At the mention of the baseball bat, everyone started pushing and shoving to get on the bus. Percy, not wanting to get hit with a baseball bat, headed towards the entrance of the bus, the redhead and the brown haired boy following close behind.

The trio sat down on the back seat of the bus. The seats were cold, and there were tears in the leather, so that the foam inside the seats were coming out. Normally, if there was foam inside a seat, it would be comfy, right?

Wrong.

The seats made _hard_ sound like a dream. Either that or Percy was wearing metal underwear.

"So, I'm guessing that you'd be pretty confused with this amnesia thing. So, let me fill you in." The brown haired boy said in a happy tone. "I'm James, and I'm an orphan, so I don't know my surname." "That," he said, pointing to the redhead, "is Jessie Parker. She is not an orphan, but this is a boarding school, so a lot of different people come here. We go to a boarding school on the outskirts of San Francisco. And right now, we are on a bus and are going on a field trip to the Museum of Greek and Roman Mythology."

"Okay, so that clears it up, I guess..." Percy muttered.

"Hey, but what about me? Am I an orphan?" Percy asked.

"You never told us your surname, but something tells me that you are not an orphan." James replied.

"That clears EVERYTHING up." Percy muttered, and looked outside the bus window. They had arrived at a polished stone building that Percy guessed was the 'Museum of Greek and Roman Mythology' that his new 'friends' were talking about. As the students filed out of the bus, Percy went to the back of the line because he wanted to talk to Mr. Fern. As he came to the front of the line, he saw Mr. Fern and opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Fern beat him to it.

"What are you doing here, child? Are you trying to ruin my protector's license?" Mr. Fern demanded with a gruff voice.

"Um, I don't know what you mean," Percy replied in a worried tone.

"I haven't noticed you before this morning, so explain yourself!" Mr. Fern's voice was starting to sound like a low growl.

Percy explained to Mr. Fern what had happened from the moment he had woken up to them speaking at the front of the bus.

"It must be a god's doing," he whispered to himself. "Enjoy the exhibits."

"What? What do you mean?" Percy called, but Mr. Fern was already gone.

**See, I told you it was longer! 3 pages! Is this a new record for StroodleMuffin? **

**Anyway, R&R! Please note that Percy is not going to pair up with Jessie. It would wreck the story and people would be flaming me! **

**~StroodleMuffin**


	3. One side of a coin, one half of a whole

**AAAGHHHHH! DROP YOUR WEAPONS! DROP YOUR WEAPONS! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! **

**Yeah, I am so so so sorry! It's just this thing that happens to me in the middle of everything... wait for it... **_**real life.**_** Anyway, REVIEWS KEEP MEH COMING! You guys kinda brought the wait upon yourselves, you know. I call it **_**NR=LW. No Reviews= Long Wait. **_**So from now on, if I put **_**NR=LW**_** at the top of a page, it means a large lack of reviews! Easy Peasy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own our favourite little hero, Percy Jackson, and I most certainly do not own any of the other characters! Rick Riordan is the owner.**

Chapter 3

ANNABETH

Annabeth sat down on the beach of Long Island. The bright sun was high in the sky, shining down on Annabeth like a hundred fluorescent lights all rolled into one. A hundred fluorescent lights all rolled into one... not a bad idea actually. She'd have to ask a Hephaestus camper to make one.

How she wished Percy was here. It just wasn't the same without him. He was their leader. An army without a leader is hopeless, so without Percy it just felt like everything was wrong.

The Argo II was nearing completion and the camp was buzzing about going to the Roman camp, where Percy was training and, most probably, wondering who he was. The truth? Annabeth felt sorry for Percy. She'd had amnesia before, sometime in her crazy half-blood life and it wasn't a good feeling. Why had Hera done this to Percy? Why had she swapped Percy for Jason? Percy hadn't deserved this at all. He was a hero of Olympus! Why, when Percy basically _saved_ Olympus, did they just whisk him away? It wasn't right. Then again, nothing ever was.

Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted when a short brown haired boy stumbled out of the bushes.

"Who - Oh, hi Leo. What do you want?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, just thought I'd let you know that Capture the Flag is starting." He replied.

"I'd better get going then," Annabeth said, trying to sound happy.

Ah, Capture the Flag. Just what Annabeth needed. A good game of Capture the Flag was just like medicine for Annabeth's sad feelings. It always got her to think about something else for a change. Anything but Percy. It just made it worse. More sitting long hours in her cabin, on her bed. Studying Daedalus' blueprints. Thinking about Percy. The usual.

Annabeth put her armour on. She grabbed a shield and got out her celestial bronze knives. She made sure she had her Yankees cap, in case she needed it. She was all set for Capture the Flag. Annabeth sighed for no apparent reason and headed to the forest.

Annabeth walked past the other cabins. She kept thinking about Percy, all the way, as if trying to motivate herself for battle. She decided she'd pretend that if she won this game, she'd get Percy back. Yep, definitely motivating herself.

Annabeth ran past an Ares camper chasing Connor Stoll.

"Give me back my shield, or I'll rearrange your face, you little dweeb!" the angry Ares camper shouted.

Typical. Just typical.

Annabeth sighed again. She thought that she may as well just go over to Zeus' Fist and get the game over and done with. Without further thought, she headed over to Zeus' Fist.

Annabeth finally reached Zeus' Fist. She saw all her cabinmates getting ready for battle, and she walked up to Malcolm, one of her half-brothers. "So, who are we teamed up with today?" she asked.

"Well, we're teamed up with Hades cabin, so that's good for us, and Hephaestus have decided to join us, along with Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus and a few minor gods. Everyone else is against us." he reported.

"Okay, thanks Malcolm." Annabeth said half heartedly.

Annabeth looked up to the unmistakeable sound of clopping hooves. Chiron came into view and the whole camp stopped their chattering.

Chiron began speaking in a loud voice, "All right half-bloods, you know the rules! No maiming or killing! Magical items are allowed. Okay, get ready!"

Silence. Not a sound except the steady breathing of the campers. They were all silent, waiting for the conch. It was actually getting kinda creepy. Annabeth braced herself. The conch sounded, and all Hades broke loose as all of the campers shouted their battle cries, like, "Die!" or "You are no match for us!" or simply, "AAAHH!". Annabeth even heard someone screaming, "WAFFLES! **(AN: LOLOLOLOLOL...)**", which just made her wonder even more what got into peoples' heads these days. Evidently not much.

Annabeth saw an Ares camper charging toward her. Obviously not the sharpest knife in the drawer, as he just threw a hook punch at Annabeth, leaving her to block that with a single swipe of her arm, and smacking him with the hilt of the sword. As the camper fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, Annabeth ran onward.

After a while of disarming and avoiding campers, Annabeth finally reached the river and behind it, waving in the slow breeze, was the Flag.

Annabeth approached it with caution, knowing for sure that there would be some type of trap. As if on cue, a Hermes camper jumped out of a nearby tree. To make matters worse, Clarisse came shortly afterwards. Annabeth suddenly realised that the Hermes camper was Chris Rodriguez.

Annabeth was now outnumbered. 2 on 1. As she braced herself for an attack, she tried to work out a plan.

Without hesitation, Clarisse charged. Annabeth dodged the first strike, then parried and completed a strike of her own. Clarisse blocked Annabeth's strike, and her guard was open for a moment. Annabeth saw her chance and smacked Clarisse in the head with the hilt of her sword. While Clarisse went down, Annabeth braced herself for another attack.

Chris was a harder target, since he was more agile and speedy. He jumped up and over Annabeth's head, preparing to hit Annabeth with the hilt of his sword. She saw this, and moved a tiny bit toward her right, forcing Chris to land a little away from her. Annabeth saw her chance as Chris slowly got up. She knocked him out with a fluent swipe of her sword, sending him to the ground. Ouch.

With no-one left to guard the flag, Annabeth grabbed it and with a heave, it came out of the ground. This pulled a trigger somewhere, and an archer was given the signal to shoot. Annabeth lifted her shield, and an arrow embedded itself in it. She took this as a sign to run, so she sprinted off, flag in hand. An Ares camper swiped at her with a sword, forcing Annabeth to duck. With this she kept on running, and with an extreme effort, she brought the flag into home territory. A crowd of Hades, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter and Dionysus campers cheered. They had won the match again.

While everyone cheered, proud and victorious, Annabeth just didn't feel like joining them. For _he _was missing, and it just wouldn't feel like a victory without him.

Annabeth slowly walked towards Cabin 6, yawning. It had been a very long day, so Annabeth was a little out of breath. She opened the door of the old white cabin, found her bunk, and dropped like a sack of potatoes, instantly falling asleep, and started dreaming.

She dreamed she was somewhere near the Golden Gate bridge. She could see it in the distance, shining in the daylight, the sunlight shining off it and making her have to squint. She saw a group of school kids laughing and talking together, under the shadow of the Golden Gate. Standing about two meters away from the group was what seemed to be a group of three kids, all who seemed to be not paying attention to the teacher. She saw a girl, who was pretty tall, had auburn hair, and golden eyes that seemed to glow like the sun. Probably a demigod, because she wasn't paying attention, so that would be ADHD. She should have been able to guess her godly parent, but she was focused on the next person.

The next person was a small boy, who had brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be a demigod too, because Annabeth could see that not only was he not paying attention, but on all the signs he seemed to be squinting. She saw him nudge the girl, getting her attention, and spoke, while pointing to the sign. The girl shrugged, and shook her head. Hmm. They were both dyslexic.

Annabeth's eyes widened as her gaze drifted to the third person. He had messy raven black hair, and sea green eyes that seemed to glow. He seemed to be irritated by something, as if trying to remember something. _Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon._ Whichever god had given this dream to her, she would have to give a REALLY big thankyou note.

She saw the group of students walk over to a balcony stretching out over a lake, and the trio followed slowly behind. Some of the kids took pictures of the view with their phones, while some just sat there and watched. Some of them, who weren't paying attention, just talked amongst themselves.

Next, everything happened so fast. All the Greek monsters that were frozen in their glass cases came to life, and started attacking. How long those monsters had assumed that position, Annabeth had no idea. The mortals screamed in terror screaming something like, "AHHH! The crazed driver of that BMW will run us over! AHH!", running from the scene. Alarmes blared, security guards were running for their lives, and the police could be heard in the distance.

The three demigods just stood there, wondering what was happening, when Percy got that look on his face like he always did when he was fighting. He shouted something to the other two demigods and they nodded, but Annabeth was too far way to hear. The two demigods ran from the scene as fast as their legs could take them.

Percy took out the familiar ballpoint pen. He looked at it as if he had no idea why he had pulled it out, but nevertheless he uncapped it, turning it into a wicked 3 foot celestial bronze blade. Percy smiled at it with wonder, and assumed a ready stance.

Out of nowhere a hellhound attacked him, and sent him skidding along the tiles of the balcony. He let go of his sword. It skittered across the floor and over the edge. Percy got up and grabbed for it, but without success. The hellhound used this to its advantage and whacked into Percy once more, sending _ him _over the edge, plummeting 50 meters to the lake. The hellhound assumed he was dead and ran back to the museum for the other demigods.

Annabeth woke in a cold sweat, breathing hard.

**Well, the long awaited chapter 3 has been posted, and everybody who reviews will get a free virtual cookie! And I don't want any reviews like:**

**I WANT MY COOKIE! NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM **

**Or anything like that.**

**~StroodleMuffin**

**P.S. AliCloud is making me say this [Ow! Why'd you hit me?] but she came up with the name for the chapter. Her original idea was depressed musings of a sixteen year old super ninja, but I didn't want to go with it. [Seriously! Stop with the hitting! This has to be Author's abuse or something!]**

**Anywho, bye.**

**REMEMBER, REVIEW!**

**Look, there's a nifty arrow pointing to the review button! Click it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. What the heck? My pen is a sword?

**How's this for not much of a wait? I just wanna say, this isn't my best chapter. Well, that's what I think. **

**Picking up from where he left off, Percy has just gotten off the bus for the Museum.**

Disclaimer: ** I own nothing except my OCs, James and Jessie, and my laptop.**

IV

PERCY

As the mob of sixteen year olds hurriedly ran into the museum, Percy slowly wandered after them. He was sort of deep in thought, and not really paying attention. Ever since he woke up without a clue who or where he was, he had sort of been that way. He felt like he knew something, but was having a massive mental blank, like it was on the tip of his tongue, and he just couldn't find it in his mind. He felt like he had done something great in his life, but had no record of it. He felt like a lot of things. Something _had_ happened in his life. There just had. Percy knew it. Hey, people weren't just born at the age of…. 16? 17? Dang….. Stupid memory. "PERCY!" came the loud voice of James.

"Huh, what…?" Percy began.

"I called you three times already! What the heck was happening there?" James snapped.

"I dunno, just… thinking."

"Well, stop it then! We're already behind!" James shouted.

"Yes, Mom." Percy mumbled, causing James to nudge him hard in the solar plexus, and expected Percy to double over in pain. He just stood there, and said, "What was that supposed to do? Make me laugh?"

"Ummm…"

"Let's just get to the group," Percy said.

James nodded, and they ran to catch up with the group. Jessie, who was already there, gasped when she saw Percy and James and said, "There you are. Where were you two?"

"Ah, just, y'know wandering…." Percy started.

James and Jessie burst out laughing. "What? Is it something on my face?" Percy asked.

"You should see your face." Jessie held out a mirror and Percy burst out laughing as well. His face was bright red.

All the laughing fired up Mr Fern, and he shouted, "Anything wrong, you three?"

The trio stopped laughing immediately. Seriously, who would want a bruise the size of their head?

As they followed the group, Percy noticed all the Greek monsters that had been locked up in a glass case. They looked so _real_. Like every part of him was screaming to run away. Anyway, he didn't need other things to think about.

They walked out onto a balcony 50 feet above a lake. He hadn't realised how high up they were, and something was telling him he shouldn't be up this high.

"Wicked view, eh?" James said to Percy.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." Percy lied. He was actually thinking a lot of things, and he wasn't really carefree enough to think about a lake and nothing else.

As Mr Fern droned on and on about the Greek and Roman gods, Percy noticed a hellhound in the far corner, in its glass case, twitch. He saw a wax make-believe animal _twitch._ Weren't wax animals supposed to, like, not move? This caused Percy to start freaking out. Just as he tapped James shoulder, all Hades broke lose. Wait…. Hades? What the heck was with him and saying that word?

Anyway, "back to the all _hell_ broke loose". Percy saw the glass case around the hellhound break into shards of glass, and all the students ran in all directions, while Percy, James and Jessie just stood there in disbelief. A _wax_ animal had just come to life. The trio had no idea what to do or where to go. Percy saw a kid aged about 15 run screaming, "AHHH! That man in the BMW! He's insane! He's gonna kill us all! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Percy started wondering if everyone in the room was delusional (except for James, Jessie and Percy) or they just hadn't seen correctly. Percy looked around and saw that everyone was screaming about the same thing as the 15 year old boy.

Yep, definitely delusional.

Percy rubbed his eyes. He didn't really know what he was seeing. A dog? A bull? A BMW? He figured it was the first one. Clueless of what to do, he let his instincts take over. He reached into his pocket, having _no _idea whatsoever what he was doing. He shuffled around in his pocket, looking for something that might make him stand a chance. He found a twisted paper clip, which was a little pointy, but nevertheless, too small enough to defend him _and_ his friends. He chuckled silently at the thought. _"Don't dare attack me or my friends or I'll bring out my paper clip!"_ He reached in a little more and he found some chewing gum. Yuck. Definitely not going to help. At last he found a ballpoint pen. _Maybe I could stab that thing with its point, _Percy thought as he took it out of his pocket.

James and Jessie looked at Percy in confusion. What was he going to do with a ballpoint pen? Write all over the giant dog? They had no chance whatsoever. Hmmm…. A dog against a pen. They needed a miracle…

Percy uncapped the pen, thinking he needed a miracle, when the pen started to get longer and longer. Percy stared at it in wonder. What the heck… a sword? It was indeed a sword. It had writing on it from a different language. Percy somehow realised it was Ancient Greek, but he didn't have time to understand how he could actually read it. The dog was charging. Percy swung the sword like he had done it a million times, while Jessie and James were just sitting there, gobsmacked.

Percy lost his balance, and his swing stopped in its tracks as Percy tried to regain balance. The hellhound saw its chance and bumped him on the shoulder, hard. Percy went skidding across the pavement, and let go of his sword. His sword went skittering across the tiles, through the fence of the balcony and into the waters below. Percy, suddenly realising his situation, grabbed for it, but to no avail.

While Percy was reaching for his sword, the hellhound took its chance while Percy's guard was down, and bumped him again, this time a lot harder. This caused Percy to topple over the edge, falling 50 metres into the deep below.

**Okay, like I said, not my best chappie, but you guys really motivated me. 8 reviews in 1 day? I have to say it. Yes, yes I do. YOU GUYS ARE EPIC! Let's keep it coming. Maybe even get MORE reviews!**

**Nah, I'm trying mah luck. Anyway, here are all your Virtual Cookies. *hands out virtual cookies* But, there is another batch for the next chappie! Keep the Reviews coming!**

**Click the review button!**

**V**


	5. Phlegm?

**Okay everybody! A fun filled chappie with a happy ending. Who doesn't love those? **

**Not enough reviews to actually get any replies peoples. LET THIS BE A LESSON!**

Chapter 5

V

JESSIE

Jessie saw the dog push Percy over the edge, and she gasped, suddenly filled with anger. A _dog_ had just pushed her best friend over the edge. Now he was probably dead, and this fuelled Jessie's anger. She picked up a shard of glass, a really pointy one, and charged, only to be held back by James. "Do _you _want to die or get out of here?" He whispered.

"Percy's dead, James. _Dead._ Do you just wanna run, and be a wimp, or fight for your friends?" She asked quietly.

"Umm… I'll take the first option."

"Have it your way, Wimpy." She rolled her eyes, while James snuck out, saying to Jessie, "Meet you outside, if you live that long."

Jessie charged at the dog with a running sprint, shard-dagger raised high, ready to strike. She ran silently, approaching behind the hellhound. She rose her dagger and brought it down, hard. The dog yelped in pain, and keeled over. _Golden_ blood came out, surprising Jessie. "Golden blood? That's strange….." Her voice trailed off.

She ran to the balcony, and looked down at the lake. Percy was lying on the shore, not moving. He wasn't wet, but Jessie was too worried to notice. She ran through the exhibits, through the doors and outside. She saw James sitting on a park bench, and sat down next to him. "Hello." She said suddenly, making James jump.

"Oh. You- you're alive. Well, what happened?" He sighed in relief. Jessie told him the whole story, of the dog, and how she killed it. She told him what she saw, and how Percy was dead. She burst into tears, sobbing and whimpering. "He- he's dead, James, dead. He's lost forever. He was my friend!"

"There, there. He was my friend too. I am sad too. We both are."

Suddenly an idea sparked in Jessie's head. "I want to find his body." She stated.

Jessie ran around the walls of the museum, trying to get to the lake at the back.. She _had _to find Percy. She ran through the bush, swatting tree branches here and there. She swatted a tree branch, ran through it, and kept running. Suddenly, a sound stopped her in her tracks. "Ow!" came the voice of James, running after her. "Slow down, will ya? And stop pushing those branches! They hurt for the person behind you!"

Jessie looked at James' face. He had red marks all over. Probably had a run-in with a tree branch. "You 'kay James? You look like a beetroot with all those red marks." She chuckled silently at the look on James' face. "Let's just get to the lake, shall we?" James asked, pointing towards a section of bush. Jessie nodded and they started jogging towards the bush.

It wasn't long before James and Jessie reached the lake. There, they saw the seemingly lifeless body of Percy. Jessie gasped and ran to his side. She checked his pulse, but while she did this, she noticed that his body was completely dry. There had been no wind before and it was a cloudy day… How could Percy have dried that fast? After all, he had just been laying there for who knows how long.  
>With ADHD, you never know how much time has passed.<p>

Jessie went back to checking his pulse. She could feel his heartbeat, ever so slowly, but it was still pumping. She waited another minute. _Thump, thump, thump, thump..._ What the heck? Percy had survived a 50 foot fall to the lake? Impossible. Only a supernatural freak with super powers could survive that…

Something glistened in the water, making Jessie jump. Her eyes fell on a long 3 foot sword made of shining bronze. _That _was what Percy had used against the large hairy dog. She held it in fascination.

She would have kept admiring the sword, but Percy started coughing. "Give…. Sword…. Please…" He spluttered, and started coughing. "You 'kay Percy?" Jessie asked in concern. "Yeah, just phlegm…" Percy assured her as he coughed the last of it out. "Phlegm?" Jessie stared at him like, _You crazy?_ "Yeah, you know, that thing that makes you cough sometimes when you speak a little too much?" Percy told Jessie. "I _know _what it is, I just don't get it. You are pushed over the edge of a 50 foot high balcony. You hit a lake, filled with water and are supposed dead. You wake up, _alive_, and cough not because you have WATER in your lungs, it's because you have PHLEGM in your throat. It isn't logical!" She said, stressing out because she was confused, a thing that was _not_ her style.

"Y'know, I'd rather not explain." Percy stated simply.

"Why not?" James and Jessie questioned at the same time.

"How does someone explain something when they don't have a clue themselves?"

"Uhhhh…" James started.

"Exactly, James, exactly." Percy said, clapping mockingly. "Look who gets a gold star!"

"Umm, Percy, I saw your pen-sword thing in the lake. I thought maybe it was of some value to you.

Percy looked up and went over to the water, looking for a shining bronze pointy object. "It's gone. Dunno where."

"Okay, let's get out to the front of the museum. Maybe we'll be able to get back to the group."

They started walking back to the front of the museum, Jessie in front, Percy ducking and weaving as tree branches threatened to whack him in the face, while, of course, James was getting the unfortunate beetroot treatment. _THWACK!_ "Ow! Cut it out Jessie!" _THWACK! THWACK THWACK!  
>"<em>Ugh…" Jessie laughed and moved onward to the museum.

**So, a bit of a short one, 60 words short of 1000 words. Gimme some slack! I would keep going but I don't like switching POV's in a chapter, so only one POV per chappie, and I have something planned for Percy's POV later. Till next time!**

**~StroodleMuffin~**


End file.
